03 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 17; serial TVP 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 18; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 3 lutego 06:44 Opuszczony (The Forgotten Documentary) kraj prod.Egipt (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Uparciuchy; program dla dzieci 08:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show odc. 10; program edukacyjny 08:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:50 Teleranek - magazyn 09:15 Świnki na gigancie; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo (skrót) 11:00 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dzieci prerii cz. 1 - txt - str.777; western kraj prod.USA (1994) 14:45 Kyle XY - odc. 3 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 6 Krainy lodu - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:25 Przebojowa noc 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:10 Szkoda gadać; program rozrywkowy 18:40 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Ważne żeby szukać; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo odc.17 - Honor parafii - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Ranczo odc.18 - Europejski kandydat - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Enigma - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Niemcy (2001) 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:50 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:15 Włodek Pawlik Trio "Anhelli" 02:40 Był taki dzień - 3 lutego 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy odc.922 - Spacery Chrisa; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy odc.923 - Swatka; telenowela TVP 06:50 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Hudsonowie; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 556; serial TVP 08:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów ; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Wyjechani - txt - str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Ivan Komarenko 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - Caravaggio - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Zabawna dziewczyna; komedia kraj prod.USA (1968) 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.924 - Kto płacze w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Hanna Banaszak 16:00 Na dobre i na złe odc.318 - Odłamek; serial TVP 17:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Tenis ziemny - Kronika - Dialog Polish Indoors Wrocław 2008 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - USA cz. 1 ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Mumia; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:20 Raport specjalny - odc. 4/16; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:05 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 23:25 Grzechy po polsku - Pruderia; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:10 Moskwa - Los Angeles; dramat kraj prod.USA, ROSJA (2003) 01:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nasza Telewizja - Czesław Lang; felieton; STEREO 14:04 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 16:01 Reportaż 16:24 Nasza Telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Zakopane; STEREO 01:50 Serwis info; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:57 M2 - magazyn nieruchomości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 03.02.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:58 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Mój Nikifor"; felieton; STEREO 14:04 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 16:01 Półkowniki - Fabryka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:24 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Plac Zbawiciela"; felieton; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat 3.02.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - GERLACH 03.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (3.02.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Ekstraklasa tenisa stołowego: Dartom Tur Bogoria Grodzisk Mazowiecki - Luks Pełcz Górki Noteckie; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:57 Wiadomości sportowe - (3.02.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał - Top kryminał 12; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Zakopane; STEREO 01:50 Serwis info; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (565,566) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (20) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (13) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (301) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (38) - serial, USA 09.45 Słoneczny patrol (208) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.45 Mały gang Olsena - film dla młodzieży, Dania 2001 12.30 Książę Waleczny - film przygodowy, Irlandia/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1997 14.45 Kabareton 15.45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (15) - serial sensac., USA 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (41, 43) - serial kom., Polska 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (185): Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial kom., Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (18) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (70) - serial, USA 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (71) - serial, USA 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Kości (1) - serial krym., USA 23.00 Grzechy ojca - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 01.00 Sposób użycia (5) - serial komediowy, USA 01.30 Rozmowy nocą - talk show 01.45 Magazyn sportowy 03.45 Nocne randki 04.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 4 (54): O czym marzy dziewczyna - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Supemiania - reality show 12.45 Anioły na boisku - film familijny, USA 1994 14.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - rozr. 16.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.55 Niania 4 (55): Dwie panie Skalskie - serial komediowy, Polska 17.30 Hela w opałach 3 (31): Wybuch - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Clever: Widzisz i wiesz 21.10 Lawina - thriller, USA 2002 23.10 Tajemnice Smallville (13/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 00.10 Błąd ostateczny - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 02.05 Telesklep 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.45 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela: Kowno - magazyn turystyczny 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.20 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 08.35 Powrót Arabeli (26) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.15 12 prac Asteriksa - film animowany, Francja 1976 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Roswell (21) - serial SF, USA 14.00 VIP - magazyn 14.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (7): Cameron i Justin - serial, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: LSK - mecz Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - AZS AWF Poznań 17.00 Alaska. Surowe piękno - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 18.00 Pogromcy hitów - rozr. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Włatcy móch (27) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Sex FM (9) - serial kom., Pol. 21.05 Sekta - thriller, USA 2000 23.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.45 Wydarzenia, Sport 02.20 Eurolinia plus 02.30 VIP - magazyn 02.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05.20 TV Market 05.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Klan - odc. 1387; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Klan - odc. 1388; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Klan - odc. 1390; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1391; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 M jak miłość - odc. 535; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - Znowu razem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - Lekcja polskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy odc.906 - Małżeństwo na słowo honoru; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła farnego - Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Poznaniu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Palce lizać odc.2/9 - Wielkie pieniądze; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Palce lizać odc.3/9 - Kucharz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smak tradycji - Karnawał; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... "Damy z łasiczką" Leonarda da Vinci (Janusz Wałek); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - To już 15 lat (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 536; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Miś Tuby goblinem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 5/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Zakopane; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 536; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Miś Tuby goblinem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 5/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Palce lizać odc.2/9 - Wielkie pieniądze; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Palce lizać odc.3/9 - Kucharz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy odc.906 - Małżeństwo na słowo honoru; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Hanna Kościa ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Rozmowa z... Malarstwo na szkle Jolanty Pęksy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Smak tradycji - Karnawał; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Jan Tomaszewski ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Haiti; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Olimpijczycy 2008 ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Zakopane; STEREO 13:30 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Baselga di Pine (dzień II) kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO 16:25 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: TV Groswallstadt - HSV Hamburg; STEREO 18:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 20:35 Droga do Pekinu ; magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Flaine SX kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Ku światłości 8:00 Książę i żebrak 10:00 Za kulisami "Dynastii" 12:00 Książę i żebrak 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Malowane krwią 16:00 Potyczki Amy (23) 17:00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cztery pogrzeby i wesele 22:00 Jaskinie serca 0:00 Zbrodniczy zamysł 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cztery pogrzeby i wesele 4:00 Ku światłości Ale Kino! 8:00 Przystań 9:30 Inwazja łowców ciał 11:00 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 12:30 ale krótkie: Nagrodzony w Cannes 13:00 Dzieciaki do wzięcia 14:45 Znikający punkt 16:25 Człowiek rakieta 18:20 Jak zjeść arbuza w towarzystwie białych i mieć z tego uciechę 20:00 Poirot: Tragedia w Marsdon Manor 21:05 Poirot: Podwójny trop 22:05 Całkowite zaćmienie 0:05 The Good Girl 1:45 Mala Noche 3:00 Seks na ekranie: Seks i nieme kino 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Kaszaloty, hipopotamy i żarłacz miedziany 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość 7:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 9:00 Małpi biznes (13) 9:30 Małpi biznes (14) 10:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Intrygi szympansów - współpraca 11:00 Prastary las 12:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Kaszaloty, hipopotamy i żarłacz miedziany 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły 16:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 17:00 Świat przyrody: Rekin młot 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Australijscy napastnicy 19:00 Ulica lemurów (7) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (8) 20:00 Królestwo słoni 21:00 Dzika Europa: Epoki lodowcowe 22:00 Zabójcze mrówki 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Psi dom 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (7) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (8) 2:00 Królestwo słoni 3:00 Dzika Europa: Epoki lodowcowe 4:00 Zabójcze mrówki 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Psi dom AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (92) 7:00 Szczury wodne (93) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (3) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (4) 10:00 4400 (3) 11:00 4400 (4) 12:00 Babski oddział 2 (17) 13:00 Babski oddział 2 (18) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (10) 15:00 Szczury wodne (92) 16:00 Szczury wodne (93) 16:50 Zawód glina (3) 17:15 Paco i jego ludzie (3) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (10) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni (11) 21:00 Puls miasta (10) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (1) 23:00 Ten sam dzień (10) 0:00 Zawód glina (3) 0:30 Paco i jego ludzie (3) 2:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (1) 3:10 Więzy krwi (5) 4:10 Puls miasta (10) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 6:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 7:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 8:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 8:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 9:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (15) 9:50 Doktor Who (11) 10:35 Doktor Who (12) 11:25 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 12:10 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 13:00 Doktor Who (1) 13:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 14:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 15:30 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 17:20 Biuro (3) 17:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton (9) 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (1) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 21:00 Przekręty (3) 22:00 Milczący świadek (1) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (9) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (1) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (3) 1:40 Przekręty (3) 2:30 Milczący świadek (1) 3:20 Biuro (3) 3:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (9) 5:10 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (20) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:40 James Martin i jego ogród (9) 8:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 8:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 9:00 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 9:30 Kuchenne koszmary 10:20 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 11:15 Jak znaleźć męża (9) 12:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 12:25 Forsa na strychu (20) 12:50 Forsa na strychu (17) 13:15 Forsa na strychu (18) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (19) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (20) 14:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 15:25 Jak znaleźć męża (9) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:40 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 17:05 Ukryty potencjał (1) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (2) 18:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 19:00 Ale dom! (9) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (9) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (1) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (2) 23:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 0:00 Ale dom! (9) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (9) 2:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (2) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (1) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (2) 3:15 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 4:10 Ale dom! (9) 5:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) Canal + 7:00 Czekając na mężczyzn 8:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (24) 8:30 Światła o zmierzchu 9:55 Szalona odwaga 11:55 Maroon 5 13:10 Siła spokoju 15:15 Skok przez płot 16:45 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 18:40 Cztery poziomo: Feng shui (9/12) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 21:55 Śniadanie na Plutonie 0:10 Holiday 2:25 Czas, który pozostał 3:45 Po sąsiedzku 5:15 Ergo Proxy (8) 5:40 Cztery poziomo: Feng shui (9/12) 6:05 Życie w obrazkach Canal + Film 7:00 Świece na Bay Street 8:40 Ja, ty i on 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (23) 11:30 Cast Away: Poza światem 13:50 Dlaczego nie! 15:30 Mission: Impossible 3 17:35 Ryś 20:00 Ocean strachu 2 21:35 Kult 23:15 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 1:05 Piła 3 2:55 Powiedz to, Gabi 4:25 Księga miłości 5:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 14:15 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Wielkie czasopisma (3-ost.) 20:00 Sport+ (1) 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Sport+ (2) 23:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 0:15 Futbol amerykański: NFL 4:55 Volver Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Kacper i Szkoła Postrachu 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Kogo cieszy słońce 7:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel 8:10 Rytm życia 9:55 Star Trek 2 - Gniew Khana 11:50 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 13:25 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts 13:55 Kraina marzeń 15:25 Aniołki Charliego 16:40 Piękna i drań 18:20 Kogo cieszy słońce 20:00 Strefa mroku: Dom przy Rillington Place 10 22:00 Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (5) 23:00 Daleka północ 1:05 Czerwoni 4:15 Wszyscy twoi święci Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (1) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Martin Blunos (32) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (11) 8:30 Modny świat (758) 9:00 Porządek musi być (19) 9:30 Porządek musi być (20) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (8) 11:00 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Martin Blunos (32) 11:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (1) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 12:30 Modny świat (758) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (1) 14:00 Randka na czas (46) 14:30 Randka na czas (47) 15:00 Serce albo kasa (1) 16:00 Porządek musi być (19) 16:30 Porządek musi być (20) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (8) 18:00 Randka na czas (46) 18:30 Randka na czas (47) 19:00 Szalone nożyczki (2) 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (1) 21:00 Serce albo kasa (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (34) 23:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (14) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (30) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (34) 2:00 Klinika snu (8) 2:30 Serce albo kasa (1) 3:30 Randka na czas (46) 4:00 Randka na czas (47) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Martin Blunos (32) 5:00 Porządek musi być (19) 5:30 Porządek musi być (20) Discovery Channel 6:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy 7:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samochody wyścigowe 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy 10:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (5) 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Śmigłowce bojowe 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (5) 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy 13:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samochody wyścigowe 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chodzenie po wodzie 16:00 Brainiac (1) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Lodowy hotel 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (3) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (5) 21:00 Walka o ropę: Ratowanie platformy MARS 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Strażnicy dzikiej przyrody 23:00 Brudna robota: Do walki z komarami 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Uwięzieni pod lodem 1:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Psychologia 1:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Morska przygoda 2:00 Katastrofy: Supertornado 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Paul Yaffe i Dave Perewitz 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 5:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (7) 7:00 Brainiac (4) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 10:00 Dinozaury z głębin 11:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 12:00 Robotica (7) 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 16:00 Dinozaury z głębin 17:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 18:00 Robotica (1) 19:00 Brainiac (5) 20:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Góry 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Walka z handlem narkotykami 23:00 Zdziczałe dzieci 0:00 Robotica (1) 1:00 Brainiac (5) 2:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Góry 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Walka z handlem narkotykami 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wielofunkcyjny stół piknikowy 5:10 Zdziczałe dzieci Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona 7:00 We wnętrzu Titanica 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 9:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 10:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 12:00 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona 13:00 We wnętrzu Titanica 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 15:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 16:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 18:00 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona 19:00 We wnętrzu Titanica 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 21:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 22:00 Teorie spiskowe (1) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 0:00 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona 1:00 We wnętrzu Titanica 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 3:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 3:55 Teorie spiskowe (1) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Tajemnicza śmierć papieża Jana Pawła I Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Bambi 2 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Ruhpolding 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere (Francja) 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Moritz (Szwajcaria) 13:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) 14:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere (Francja) 15:00 Skoki do wody: Mistrzostwa Europy w Sztokholmie 17:00 Winterpark Weekend 17:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 21:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 0:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Osace 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Innsbrucku 11:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 13:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Innsbrucku 14:30 Wyścigi endurance: Halowy Puchar Świata w Genui 15:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:30 Pool: Zawody Euro Tour w Maladze 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:30 Supercross: Wyścig w Genewie 22:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Innsbrucku 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Pool: Zawody Euro Tour w Maladze 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 7:25 Na dobre i złe 8:55 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (5) 9:40 Wakacje u dziadka 11:20 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster 13:45 Złodzieje z klasą 15:15 Ciasteczko 16:50 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 18:40 Premiera: Po rozum do mrówek 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Malowany welon 22:10 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 0:10 W ciszy 1:45 Płotka 3:40 Po sezonie 5:25 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Co takiego? 7:30 Cinema, cinema 7:55 Zaina z gór Atlas 9:35 Split 7-10 11:10 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja 12:35 Pies, który czynił cuda 14:00 Odwaga miłości 15:40 Jak usidlić faceta 17:25 Wytańczyć marzenia 19:20 Głowa do góry 21:00 Dom nad jeziorem 22:40 Pięć palców 0:05 London 1:40 Chaos 3:45 Zobacz w HBO (92) 4:20 Animal HBO Comedy 10:00 Na planie 10:30 Diukowie Hazzardu 12:20 Wysadzony z siodła 13:55 Facet z ogłoszenia 15:35 Diukowie Hazzardu 17:20 Wysadzony z siodła 18:55 Facet z ogłoszenia 20:30 Premiera: Zwierzo-zwierzenia (2) 20:50 Gdzie dwóch się bije 22:10 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 23:40 Amatorzy w konopiach 1:20 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (2) 1:45 L.A. blues 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Porwanie "Savoi" 10:40 Rodzina do kina 10:45 Rodzina do kina: Jezioro osobliwości 12:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5/88 12:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 8/89 12:55 Rodzina do kina 13:00 Rodzina do kina: Klub kawalerów 14:25 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 14:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 14:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Biały Murzyn 16:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Pamiętnik pani Hanki 18:15 Portrety 18:20 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Peregrynacje (2/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (126) 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopi: Jagna (2-ost.) 21:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Tam, gdzie pisał Reymont 21:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sęki i drzazgi 22:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz 22:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Piotr Siwkiewicz 22:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Piotr Siwkiewicz: Kanalia 0:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Zbieg 0:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 0:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Święta wojna 2:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niedziela Barabasza 2:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 2:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Milczenie 4:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Święta wojna 4:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Ksiądz Karol Messerschmidt 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Orlando di Lasso: Requiem na 4 głosy 10:30 Muzyka sakralna: Utwory Johanna Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Le Concert d'Astrée 11:55 Muzyka sakralna: Giovanni Gabrieli: Sacrae Symphoniae 12:55 Muzyka sakralna: Giacomo Carissimi: 'Jephte' - oratorium 13:30 Divertimezzo 15:00 Nagroda konkursu Lozanna 2007 17:05 Divertimezzo 17:55 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Orfeusz' 20:30 Classic Dance: 'Walc przez czas' 21:10 Classic Dance: 'Pustka wody' 21:35 Taniec Carolyn Carlson 22:05 Classic Dance: 'Rytm wody' 22:25 Classic Dance: 'Pisanie na wodzie' 23:10 Gavin Bryars, kompozytor 0:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Kobiety jazzu 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Stefano Di Battista na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2003 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Benny Golson na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (97) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (98) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (99) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (58) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (51) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (49) 8:00 Noddy (46) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (3) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (45) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 8:50 Rumcajs (41) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (33) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (14) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (36) 9:45 Bracia koala (8) 10:00 Jedzmy z Groverem 10:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 11:00 Noddy (45) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (2) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 11:50 Rumcajs (40) 12:00 Pingu (19) 12:05 Święta u Braci Koala 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (15) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (94) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (95) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (96) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (57) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (50) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (48) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (32) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 16:45 Bracia koala (7) 17:00 Czaruj wyobraźnią 17:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 18:00 Pippi (16) 18:25 Pingu (20) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (58) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (16) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Wanna Come In? 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:00 True Life 12:30 Raperski dom Runa 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 15:00 True Life 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Życie Ryana 17:00 True Life 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Popcorn 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników 7:00 Megafabryki: John Deere 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wielka Stopa 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 10:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 11:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki 12:00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Komety: Cel - Ziemia 13:00 Premiera: Plemienna odyseja: Pokot 14:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 15:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 16:00 Wojownik o przyszłość bawołu 17:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia 18:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 19:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (1) 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Anglii 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Pearl Harbor 21:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk 22:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 23:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów 0:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera 1:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Anglii 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Pearl Harbor 3:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk 4:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 5:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów Planete 5:45 Wielka zieleń: Ekologia przeciwko egoizmowi. Czy możemy wpływać na stan świata? (5-ost.) 6:10 Wielka zieleń: Parki, skwery, ogrody i ogródki - oazy ekologii udomowionej (2/5) 6:35 Afryka jak na dłoni: Mali pomocnicy nosorożców (1/13) 7:10 Afryka jak na dłoni: Krokodyle w żłobku (2/13) 7:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Małpy i warany (3/13) 8:20 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 9:20 Siły powietrzne świata: W przestworzach nad Europą (7/20) 10:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Tygrys (15-ost.) 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzień Świętego Jana na Korsyce (8/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Mariam i wodne duchy Gwinei (6/13) 12:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Stan wojny (9/15) 13:10 Luksusowe profesje 15:30 Tuvalu. Nim wszystko pochłoną fale... 16:30 Śmierć Gianniego Versace 17:30 Pobić Barbie na głowę 18:30 Konfucjanizm: Prawość - szybka, lecz wąska droga (2/4) 19:35 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Budzenie podświadomości (3/6) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo morskie Europy (8/20) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 22:45 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa (6-ost.) 23:40 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Poparzeni (5/7) 0:35 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy myśli stają się rzeczywistością (2/6) 1:35 Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży (13/15) 2:25 Afrykańskie pomysły: Duch Czarnego Kontynentu (1/13) 2:55 Przygoda z przyrodą: Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (10/15) 3:45 Racje i emocje: Ochrona przyrody na poligonach - znaki zapytania (8-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (994) 8:00 Samo życie (995) 8:30 Samo życie (996) 9:00 Samo życie (997) 9:30 Samo życie (998) 10:00 Sport 11:30 Raport specjalny: Zagłodzeni mężczyźni 12:00 Trędowata (5) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dziewczyna Leona (87) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Czarna wdowa (88) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Ucho tygrysa (18) 14:30 Rozmowy nocą 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Giełda Samot_Nicków (3) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: UFO w Bobrach (18) 18:00 Tylko miłość (18) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (2) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (5) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Psie serce: Falko (10) 23:15 Rozmowy nocą 23:30 Tylko miłość (18) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Halo Hans!: Szwagier (4) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 5:20 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 9:10 Boks: Gala w Londynie 10:30 Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 14:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 K.O. TV Classics 20:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 23:10 K.O. TV 0:20 Total Rugby 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Australii 9:00 Żużel: Ekstraliga 9:30 Total Rugby 10:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 11:15 Clip 11:30 Żużel: Ekstraliga 12:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 13:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Australii 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:30 Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:20 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:40 Spotkamy się w St. Louis 9:30 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy 11:55 Więzienny rock 13:30 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 15:00 Tylko dla orłów 17:35 Karate Killers 19:05 Siostrzyczki 21:00 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 22:35 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 0:40 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 2:15 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd 3:00 Elvis w trasie 4:35 Dzień na wyścigach Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:50 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (11/26) 10:20 Bajka za bajką (12/26) 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:55 Akwanauci 13:20 Bajki babci Grace 15:10 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Polski w pool bilardzie w Mysłowicach 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Zew krwi (3/13) 19:00 Zew krwi (4/13) 20:00 Eks 21:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (6/10) 23:35 Punkt G (12/16) 0:05 Szaleństwa miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka: Panna Empatia (41) 6:25 Klub Winx 3 (15) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Złoty piosenkarz (6) 7:15 Zoey 101: Żart (8) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Protest w deche (4) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (4) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (14) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Osiemnastka (8) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Pogłębione studium Hala (9) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (5) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 11:35 Friday Wear: Paris w szpitalu (18) 11:40 Bratz: Szczenięce lata 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zmiana planów (78) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (6) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (31) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (28) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Obóz generała Shermmana (24) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Blask gwiazd (61) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne lekcje (40) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieskie życie (5) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (32) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 20:05 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wesela, imprezy, cokolwiek (86) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (35) 21:30 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (1) 23:00 Making of: Obcy kontra Predator 2 - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (34) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Plac zabaw dla dorosłych 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (1) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (8) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Prairie Mist Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 3:00 World Café - Azja: Singapur 3:30 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Z biegiem Gangesu 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (13/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Hiszpańskie wyspy (15) 8:00 Niedzielnik: O Słowie, mowie, rozmowie 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (73) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (4) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Gazeciarze 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (14) 16:00 Star Trek: Amnezja (58) 17:00 Star Trek: Dzieci opętane (59) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Mikey i ja 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Detektyw (2-ost.) 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (4) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 4:50 Maraton uśmiechu 5:20 Telesklep 7:20 Wyścig po kasę 8:45 Szkoła Auto 2 9:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (5) 10:05 Oliver i przyjaciele (3) 10:35 Oliver i przyjaciele (4) 11:05 Krąg miłości (22) 12:05 Muskularny Święty Mikołaj 14:05 Amerykański kawaler 15:05 Życie na fali (4) 16:05 Ryzykanci (11) 17:00 Szkolne świrusy 19:05 Bombonierka 20:05 Jak tylko potrafisz 22:25 Stracone lata 0:45 Dowody zbrodni (18) 1:45 Do zobaczenia rano 3:50 Laski na czacie 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella ucztuje 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 10:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Fryderyk Chopin 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ucztuje 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Uwaga, faceci! (6) 15:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Fryderyk Chopin 16:20 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:35 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Oprah Winfrey 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (3/5) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 20:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Fryderyk Chopin 21:30 Biografie: Antonio Banderas 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 23:30 Nigella rozmawia 0:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Robert Redford 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona, czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Auto Mundial 8:00 Na każdą kieszeń 8:30 Toolbox 9:00 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Mechanik 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Coś poszło nie tak 16:30 Automaniak Max 17:30 Na osi 18:00 28 sekund 18:30 Toolbox 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Test 300 21:30 Coś poszło nie tak 22:00 Kuchnia boksu 22:30 Cięcie, gięcie 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 0:00 Onboard 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Test 300 2:00 Wypadek - przypadek 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Cięcie, gięcie 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Wojna domowa: Polski joga (7/15) 9:30 Wojna domowa: Wizyta starszej pani (8/15) 10:20 Monachium 1972 11:05 Niedziela z operą: Wesele Figara (1/2) 12:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Piosenka i życie. Dzieci Solidarności 14:05 The Plastic People of the Universe 15:00 Teatr dla dzieci: Stary dom 16:00 Śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Kazikiem (1) 18:00 "Tata Kazika" na żywo 18:50 Niedziela z... Kazikiem (2) 19:10 Kazik na żywo, ale w studiu 20:05 Niedziela z... Kazikiem (3) 20:15 Bułgarski pocisk 20:20 Niedziela z... Kazikiem (4) 20:30 Malta 2005: Kult 22:05 Studio TVP Kultura: Ada Rusowicz 22:15 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Kulig 22:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko-Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania 23:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:45 Rock i polityka (1) 0:45 Kino nocne: Lato w Złotej Dolinie 2:25 Legendy gitary: Hard Rock (5) 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 Viva Celebrations 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska 18:00 2008 18:30 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Łatwa kasa Zone Europa 8:00 Czarny kot, biały kot 10:15 Magia dla początkujących 12:05 Veronico Cruz 13:55 Cinemania (249) 14:25 Kamienica w Madrycie 16:25 Ekstremalna prędkość 18:20 Taxi 20:00 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (2-ost.) 21:50 Czarny kot, biały kot 0:05 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości (5/7) 1:45 Miejsce zbrodni 3:15 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 176 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 176 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2007 12:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2000 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2000 14:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 15:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2007 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2000 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2000 19:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 20:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2007 21:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 22:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:20 BLOOD+ - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2000 02:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 03:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:20 BLOOD+ - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 05:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 08:05 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 10:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Shirley MacLaine - magazyn filmowy 10:45 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 13:50 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 15:15 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 17:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy 17:45 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 20:00 Skrywane namiętności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Wilde, wyk. Patrick Baladi, Arthur Duncan, Christopher Egan, Jennifer Ehle USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:00 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 11 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:25 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 01:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Nastoletni idole - magazyn filmowy 01:35 Pokonać własny cień - thriller reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Matthew Settle, Fay Masterson, Currie Graham, Patrik Ersgard Szwecja 2004 03:20 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Landis, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Steve Cropper USA 1980 05:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 307 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 308 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 309 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 310 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 120 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 121 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 122 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 524 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 525 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 101 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 420 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 421 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 422 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 123 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 124 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 102 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 103 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 423 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 424 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 109 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 110 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 111 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 513 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 514 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 515 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 218 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 206 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Bez skazy - film reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Robert De Niro, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Barry Miller, Chris Bauer USA 1999 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 108 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 109 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 111 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 112 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 113 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 417 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 418 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 501 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 703 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 704 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 705 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 104 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 105 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 05:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 106 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 05:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 107 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 1 - reality show odc. 9, Dziewczyna, która zostaje America's Next Top Model 09:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pokaz mody USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zamiana żon Cz. 1 USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 13, Warm Springs USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Rozstania i pożegnania USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 15, Ryzyko zawodowe reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Ostatnia dziewica USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Magia świąt USA 2000 14:35 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 1 15:30 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 15:55 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 16 17:50 Być jak gwiazda: Jon Bon Jovi - program rozrywkowy odc. 33 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 14, Perfidny szantaż USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Na ratunek Grace Cz. 2 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Królowe wieczoru Cz. 1 USA 1998 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 16, Nowy członek rodziny reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 17, Wszystko w rodzinie reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 5, Przepływ pieniędzy reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 22:45 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 2 23:40 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Problemy sentymentalne USA 2000 00:35 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Mężczyzna z torbą USA 2000 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ostatni ocalały reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Scarlett Johansson - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ziemniaczane placuszki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 08:10 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Mussaka - Monika Olejnik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 6 10:20 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla niespodziewanych gości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 10 11:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Bish - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Urodziny szesnastolatki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 21 13:05 Street Cafe: Brazylia - Rio - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:20 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 10 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Ach, te kobiety - serial komediowy odc. 16 16:10 Surfing po menu 3: Esperance - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/24 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 6 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy: Kumbria - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego: Gdzie są zyski? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 10 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka skandynawska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:35 Globe-cooker: Maroko - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:35 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery z Kraju Basków - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Agrigento - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 22 00:25 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 00:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 6 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla niespodziewanych gości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:15 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 03:45 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 04:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Facundo Arana & Osvaldo Laport 10:35 To jest życie: Karty prawdę ci powiedzą - serial odc. 40 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 19 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 27 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 32 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 25 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 00:50 To jest życie: Inny mężczyzna - serial odc. 39 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 05:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 200 Canal + Sport 2 12.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Almeria - Real Madryt 14.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Betis Sewilla - Deportivo La Coruna 15.55 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Szkocja - Francja 20.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA: Mecz Detroit Pistons - Dallas Mavericks 23.15 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Getafe - Espanyol Barcelona Al Jazeera English 06.00 Witness Special 07.00 News 07.30 Everywoman 08.00 News 08.30 One on One Hold 09.00 News 09.30 Listening Post 10.00 News 11.00 Witness Special 12.00 News 12.30 101 East 13.00 News 13.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 14.00 News 14.30 Inside Iraq 15.00 News 15.30 People and Power 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 The Question of Arab Unity 20.30 101 East 21.00 News 21.30 I Knew Pol Pot 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness 01.00 News 01.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 02.00 News 02.30 People and Power 03.00 News 03.30 101 East 04.00 One on One Hold 04.30 Inside Story 05.00 News 05.30 Witness BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 India Business Report 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 The Record Europe 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Imagination 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 Equestrian World 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.10 Imagination 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 India Business Report 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.10 Imagination 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 14.30 Our World 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.05 Have Your Say 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Reporters reportaże 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.10 Imagination 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Have Your Say 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 Building Africa 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Equestrian World 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 Reporters reportaże 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Have Your Say 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Imagination 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The Leaders 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 The McLaughlin Group 07.30 Teleshopping 08.00 Joyce Meyer 08.30 Answers 09.00 Creflo Dollar 09.30 Teleshopping 10.00 Joel Osteen 10.30 Ed Young 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 David Hathaway 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 Wall Street Journal Report 13.30 The McLaughlin Group 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 Meet The Press 19.00 The Leaders 19.30 Managing Asia 20.00 Wall Street Journal Report 20.30 The McLaughlin Group 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Squawk Australia 00.00 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 00.30 Business Turkey 00.45 Business Russia 01.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 01.30 Managing Asia 02.00 Managing China 02.30 Asia Market Week 03.00 The Leaders 03.30 Managing Asia 04.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 04.30 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów CNN 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 08.00 News Special 09.00 World News program informacyjny 09.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09.30 Living Golf program sportowy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.15 The Spirit Of... 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World News program informacyjny 13.30 Inside the Middle East 14.00 The Campaign Trail 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Living Golf program sportowy 16.00 World News program informacyjny 16.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 17.00 Late Edition program publicystyczny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Inside the Middle East 20.00 World News program informacyjny 20.30 Living Golf program sportowy 21.00 News Special 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World's Untold Stories 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 World News program informacyjny 04.30 World Report program informacyjny 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 07.30 Tygodnik sezon - Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Oklahoma (odc. 6) 08.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Dookoła świata 10.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 1) 10.30 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman 2002 rok (odc. 2) 11.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboard poza trasą 11.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Rywalizacja 12.00 Szczyt pasji - Hiszpania: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 13.00 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Bradford City z sezonu 1999, 2000 13.30 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Sheffield Wednesday z sezonu 1999, 2000 14.00 Historia Arsenalu - Walka w europejskich pucharach w sezonie 1999, 2000 15.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Biatlon: Raphael Poirée - Ole Einar Bjoerndalen 16.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 1991 roku" - Australia 17.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz finałowy z 1991 roku" - Australia 18.00 Super Bowl Sunday - Ponadczasowe: Futbol w Barton High School i więzienne szachy 18.30 Super Bowl Sunday - Tygodnik sezonu: Futbol amerykański (odc. 3) 19.00 Super Bowl Sunday - Sezon: Futbol amerykański 20.00 Super Bowl Sunday - Tygodnik sezonu: Futbol amerykański (odc. 4) 20.30 Super Bowl Sunday - Ponadczasowe: Futbol amerykański 21.00 Super Bowl Sunday - Tygodnik sezonu: Futbol amerykański (odc. 5) 21.30 Super Bowl Sunday - Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Futbol amerykański 22.30 Super Bowl Sunday - Tygodnik sezonu: Futbol amerykański (odc. 6) 23.00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 00.30 Ponadczasowe - Futbol w Barton High School i więzienne szachy 01.00 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College (odc. 3) 01.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College (odc. 4) 02.00 Sezon - Amerykański futbol: Joe Paterno 03.00 Ponadczasowe - Amerykański futbol: Easton - Phillipsburg 03.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College (odc. 5) 04.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Futbol amerykański: Armia - Marynarka 05.00 Tygodnik sezonu - futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College (odc. 6) 05.30 Ponadczasowe - Futbol w Barton High School i więzienne szachy Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 06.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 4) 07.00 Skate Rodeo (odc. 9) 07.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 08.00 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Dominikanie (odc. 13) 08.30 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Hiszpanii (odc. 28) 09.00 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 2) 09.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 1) 10.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 2) 10.30 You Remind Me Of Me 11.00 Skate Rodeo (odc. 9) 11.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 12.00 The Method (odc. 6) 13.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 1) 13.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 2) 14.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 14.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 4) 15.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 762) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 110) 18.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 18.30 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 2) 19.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 1) 19.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 2) 20.00 Seth - The Hard Way (odc. 4) 21.00 The Method (odc. 6) 22.00 Strikeforce (odc. 2) 23.00 Strikeforce (odc. 3) 00.00 Skate Rodeo (odc. 9) 00.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 01.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Mediolanie (odc. 2) 01.30 The Method (odc. 6) 02.30 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 03.00 Avalanche Trophy 03.30 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Mediolanie (odc. 2) 04.00 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Dominikanie (odc. 13) 04.30 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Hiszpanii (odc. 28) 05.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 05.30 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 2) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.00 Polsporty 16.30 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Hity sezonu 06.30 First Face 06.45 Fryzury i makijaże 06.55 F People 07.00 Tendencje w modzie 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Stroje plażowe 07.55 F People 08.00 Bielizna 08.30 First Face 08.45 Moda i sport 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Fryzury i makijaże 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Hity sezonu 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Projektanci mody 13.30 Fotografowie mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Moda dookoła świata 14.55 F People 15.00 Fashion Destination 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Tygodnie mody 16.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Backstage 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Stroje plażowe 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Fryzury i makijaże 20.45 Tendances 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Bielizna 21.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Tendances 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Modelki 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Stroje plażowe 01.30 Fotografowie mody 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Hity sezonu 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fotografowie mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 First Face 04.30 Bielizna 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Modelki 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Audra Lindley, David Hasselhoff, Doran Clark, Raymond Burr 07.45 Moje dziecko dramat obyczajowy reż. John Patterson, wyk. Nada Despotovich, Kevin Dunn, James Arone, Valerie Bertinelli 09.30 Siła wiary dramat psychologiczny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Sam Neill, Anne Archer, Frances Lee McCain, Michael Constantine 11.15 Amy i Isabelle dramat obyczajowy reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Paulette Goddard, Elisabeth Shue, Hanna Hall, Martin Donovan 13.00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ronny Cox 14.45 Dzieci szczęścia dramat kryminalny reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. James Brolin, Virginia Madsen, Amanda Fuller, Michael Moriarty 16.30 Cindy film obyczajowy 18.15 Z miłości do Olivii dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Lonette McKee, Sterling Macer Jr, Kathryne Dora Brown 20.00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek film kryminalny reż. Barbara Hale, William Moses, Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Stuart Damon 21.45 Kryminalna zagadka: Znaki śmierci film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays 23.30 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 film erotyczny reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Alina Thompson, Nick Rafter, India Allen, Elizabeth Sandifer 01.15 Dzikie obsesje film erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Scott Valentine, Erika Anderson, Elizabeth Whitcraft, Robert Keith 03.00 Tęsknota nocy film kryminalny reż. E.W. Swackhamer, wyk. Beth Broderick, Jane Seymour, Parker Stevenson, Joel Brooks 04.30 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Audra Lindley, David Hasselhoff, Doran Clark, Raymond Burr MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Download Chart 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 100% MTV TWO 12.00 The Rock: Top 10 13.00 Spanking New Music 13.15 100% MTV TWO 14.00 Gonzo: Arcade Fire Special 15.00 MTV TWO's Greatest Anthems... 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Zane Meets Arctic Monkeys 22.00 Arctic Monkeys: MTV Live 23.00 Arctic Monkeys Takeover 00.00 Arctic Monkeys: Videography 00.30 Gonzo: Arcade Fire Special 01.30 Gonzo Loves...Arcade Fire 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z Madonną 11.00 Jazda po klipach komentowanie na ekranie 12.00 VH1 Cafe magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 12.30 New Look magazyn o modzie 13.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 13.30 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 14.30 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.30 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.30 VH1 Hitters lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17.30 Essential Gwen Stefani dokument o wokalistce 18.00 Storytellers: Coldplay - koncert 19.00 Pamiętnik: Busta Rhymes zwierzenia gwiazd 19.30 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 20.00 Monografia twórczość artysty w pigułce 21.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.00 MTV Unplugged: Hey koncert akustyczny 23.00 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Wyścig z czasem serial dokumentalny 09.00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca serial dokumentalny 10.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 11.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Wyścig z czasem serial dokumentalny 12.00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 14.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Wyścig z czasem serial dokumentalny 15.00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca serial dokumentalny 16.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 17.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Wyścig z czasem serial dokumentalny 18.00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 22.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny 23.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska serial dokumentalny 01.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Królewna Śnieżka (odc. 40/52) serial animowany 06.55 Bejsbolista (odc. 33/53) serial animowany 07.15 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Szybka gotówka teleturniej 18.00 Queen koncert 19.50 Bejsbolista (odc. 34/53) serial animowany 20.20 Póki wojna trwa, jest nadzieja komediodramat reż. Alberto Sordi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Silvia Monti, Alessandro Cutolo, Eliana De Santis 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 06.50 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 07.40 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 08.30 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 09.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 10.15 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 11.05 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 11.55 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 12.45 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 13.35 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 14.25 Wyspa skarbów: Wojna par reality show 15.10 Wyspa skarbów: Wojna par reality show 16.15 Co przyniesie jutro? Katrina - zaginiony odcinek film dokumentalny 17.00 Nowy Orlean - 7 tragicznych dni film dokumentalny 18.00 Cena jajeczek serial dokumentalny 19.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 20.00 Kult śmierci serial dokumentalny 21.00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 22.00 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 23.00 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 00.00 Kult śmierci serial dokumentalny 00.50 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 01.40 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 02.30 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 03.20 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 04.10 Kult śmierci serial dokumentalny 05.00 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny Superstacja 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Weekend program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Bartosza Węglarczyka 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Weekend program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonach magazyn 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonach magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Weekend program informacyjny 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Bartosza Węglarczyka 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 10.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 10.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 12.30 Marketing&PR; 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Program 14.00 Golf.pl 14.30 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Nieruchomości magazyn 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Firma magazyn 17.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Marketing&PR; 18.00 Golf.pl 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 19.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Program 21.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 10.00 Telesklep 13.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 13.05 Seans filmowy program interaktywny 15.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 15.05 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 17.05 Kryminalne zagadki konkurs interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 21.05 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Africa 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 30 14.05 Best Of Code Compil 14.20 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Rai Connection 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Focus 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 French Only 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Africa 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Biblioteka Medyceuszy magazyn 07.30 Odkrycie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.45 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.50 TiVi 5 - Jasper le pingouin serial dla dzieci 09.00 TiVi 5 - Kiri le colwn serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.35 TiVi 5 - Princesse du Nil serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.15 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 36) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Echappees belles film dokumentalny 11.30 Kroniki z góry magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Uwaga to rośnie magazyn 12.30 Ratownicy film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 30 milionów przyjaciół magazyn 14.30 Nareszcie niedziela magazyn 16.00 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 16.30 Akustycznie magazyn 17.00 Kiosk magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 19.00 Widelec i plecak magazyn 19.25 France 2 foot magazyn sportowy 20.15 La 25 image magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Kokon, początki w szpitalu (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy reż. Pascale Dallet, wyk. Grégori Baquet, Valérie Donzelli, Mounir Margoum, Eglantine Rembauville 21.55 Kokon, początki w szpitalu (odc. 4) serial obyczajowy reż. Pascale Dallet, wyk. Grégori Baquet, Valérie Donzelli, Mounir Margoum, Eglantine Rembauville 22.45 Domy na południu film dokumentalny 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.30 Ambitni film obyczajowy reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen 01.20 Jak nikt film krótkometrażowy 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Le bateau livre magazyn 03.05 U Maupassanta: Ojciec Amable film obyczajowy reż. Olivier Schatzky, wyk. Fred Ulysse, Céline Sallette, Manuel Lelievre, Hervé Laudiere 04.05 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.35 Teleturystyka magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Program publicystyczny 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Magazyn jeździecki 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Style i biznes magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.20 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Magazyn jeździecki 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 12.20 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Program publicystyczny 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 e-Biznes magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Magazyn jeździecki 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.05 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Magazyn jeździecki 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn jeździecki 00.30 Program publicystyczny 00.50 Program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku